


Team Red

by CrazyFreckledGinger



Series: The Outlaws x Reader x Deadpool - "Team Red" [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyFreckledGinger/pseuds/CrazyFreckledGinger
Summary: Wade Wilson and the Reader, The Scarlet Witch meet Red Hood and Arsenal. Love, tension and old enemies stirr the team. Will they be able to erase an old enemy or will they be split apart forever?





	1. Chapter 1

__

**Warnings:**  Mention of assault, violence, language, implied smut (it is Deadpool after all).

**\----------------**

**Jason's PoV**

Roy and I were heading towards the abandoned shipping port on the East side of Gotham. After finding out that there was illegal trafficking going on there, we decided we should 'take a look'.

"There it is!" I whispered to Roy.

We heard a scream from the side of the main building and decided to take a look. Watching from the metallic structure in front of the building, what we saw was unexpected.

A group of men was surrounding a young lady that was laying on the ground.

"Please!" She whimpered.

"Oh don't worry!" One of the men mocked.

"It won't hurt...us!" Another one completed, the others snickered. One of the men grabbed the lady and took a knife out.

"YO ASSFUCKS!!" A voice said from behind them, interrupting their action. The figure had a feminine shape, with boots and glowing red eye, she was leaning against the wall, her attention on the group.

"Well hello, beautiful! Here to join the party? He smiled mischievously.

"No actually, I'm here to end it!" She answered walking towards them before stopping a few meters in front of them, blocking the way out of the alley.

"We can show you a good time! Do you wanna have fun?" Another one asked.

"Woah! You talk to your momma with that mouth?" The voice asked sarcastically. The men started approaching the figure, who began backing away.

"Don't touch me! I'll send you flying!" She informed, pointing towards the wall behind them.

"Sure you will!" A man stated sarcastically.

"Come on! You can have all of us!" The first man spoke again.

"Ok, I've had enough of that mouth of yours!" The figure interrupted. She then balled one of her fists just as red aura floated around her hands, directing her arm towards the man, the other men turned towards him at the sound of choking, an identical red light around his throat. His group took their knives and guns out of their coats, aiming it at the girl. In a matter of seconds, she levitated the choking man, then threw him into a wall. She kicked another man's arm, making his gun fly in the air. Then throwing a dagger at another gunned man's chest before catching the gun mid-air, she ran towards another man, jumping onto the side of the wall and hitting his chin with her knee. Using her red aura again, she pulled the dagger out of the dead man's chest and threw it into another man's stomach. She fought like an assassin. She was quick, agile and very calculated.

"She's amazing!" Roy whispered quickly beside me.

After what felt like seconds, she had either killed or knocked out everyone. Making her way to the lady, she helped her up, not expecting a hug from the latter.

"Go home now!" She said after breaking the hug. The young lady scurried away quickly.

She then paced towards the man she daggered in the stomach. She hovered above him, taking in his scared expression.

"Who do you work for?" She asked menacingly after a moment.

"No..one" He stuttered. Placing her boot on his wound, she applied pressure to it, earning a groan from the man.

"I asked, who.do.you.work.for?!" She articulated.

"Francis!! It's Francis, please! Stop!!" He begged.

"Well when you see him again, tell him we are coming for him!" She stated.  _We?_  I thought.

**Your PoV**

After walking out of the alley, into the deserted road in front of the port, I stopped abruptly at the sound of clapping. Looking to my left I saw Deadpool sitting on a trashcan, clapping at me.

"You did good!" He remarked playfully, skippy towards me. "You looked soooo sexy just fighting those guys I mean! Damn girl!!" He flirted. As he started to place his arm around me, I grabbed it and twisted it behind his back until I heard a crack.

"Owiiie!!" He cried out.

"Stop it, Wade! You're so vulgar!!" I yelled back at him.

Getting off of him, he stood back up, his arm snapping back in place.

"But you look so good I just want to fu-" I interrupted his statement by shooting him in the head, his body falling to the ground.

**Roy's PoV**

"Holy shit did that hot chick just shoot her partner?" Jason whispered.

After a few moments, a groan escapes the red and black man's mask, he got up, drunkenly and groaned again.

"Oooh, just because I grow stuff doesn't mean you can treat me like your personal ragdoll!" He exclaimed.

"Well, it isn't my fault you look like an oversized red and black condom!" She retorted sarcastically. "You're such a dick you know! You could have helped out!" She yelled.

"Hence the condom! But no! You are much more entertaining than fighting and that is saying something!" He defended before they both made their way on a rooftop.

**Your PoV**

"Great! Now you've ruined my suit!" Wade complained.

"Ummm I don't care!" I informed.

Seconds later both me and Wade were pinned to the ground. My arms were pinned behind me, my cheek against the ground.

"What the fuck!?" Wade exclaimed.

"Who are you?" The man holding me down asked. Before even giving a response, I managed to kick his crotch and pin him down. He was facing me, back against the ground, his arms behind his back. I was straddling on his hips, one of my daggers to his throat and my other hand on his chest. He had a mask on his eyes, a red baseball cap over his ginger hair and was smirking up at me.

"I'm not gonna lie! I find this incredibly arousing."

"Yo ginger! Stop flirting with my girl!" Wade warned.

"First of Wade, I'm not your girl and second of all shut the fuck up!" I told him, raising my voice slightly without turning my gaze away from the ginger under me.

"Ok, let's get away from each other for a sec!" The guy pinning Wade down said, obviously not seeing us as a threat against them.

"No!! I like this!" The ginger protested.

Simultaneously, the guy and I retracted our weapons and stepped away from each of our respective partners.

"Who are you?" I asked standing beside Wade.

"Red Hood and Arsenal honey!" The guy in the red helmet informed.

"And you are?" Red Hood asked back.

"Scarlet Witch and Deadpool!" I answered.

"Coool!" Arsenal said, walking towards me. Placing an arm around my shoulder, he asked.

"Sooo, is this guy more than just your fighting partner?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Hell fucking yeah she is!" "Absolutely not!" Wade and I said simultaneously. I rolled my eyes at Wade's response.

"Do you guys want to get something to eat?" Red Hood suggested, looking at me more than Wade.

"Well, I don't know you, do I? Stranger!" I smirked, coming close to him, patting his chest.

"Jason!" Red Hood stated "Todd".

"Roy Harper cutie!" Arsenal winked.

"(Y/N) (L/N)!" I informed.

"Wade Wilson!" Deadpool deadpanned.

"So is that a yes?" Jason asked, slinging his arm over my shoulder, Roy doing the same action.

"Sure!" I chirped up. "Wade! You up for it?"

"Sure thing chicken wing!" He answered enthusiastically.


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Warning:**  More implied smut then intended, language

**\-------**

_"So is that a yes?" Jason asked, slinging his arm over my shoulder, Roy doing the same action._

_"Sure!" I chirped up. "Wade! You up for it?"_

_"Sure thing chicken wing!" He answered enthusiastically._   
**\------** **  
**

**Your PoV**

It's been a month since we met Jason and Roy and I have to say it's a good break from Wade. He's a nice guy and all but he won't shut up.

I was doing some research when a loud crashing sound echoed through the apartment. I quickly attracted my dagger to my hand and stealthily tiptoed to the source of the sound. Slowly examining the kitchen area, pieces of broken glass littered the floor. A brisk movement set off my reflexes and my dagger was sent straight into the figure.

"Owwww! What the flipping fuck?" The figure exclaimed.

"Right in my baby maker." He groaned.

"Wade? Why the fuck did you break the window of our apartment?!" I yelled.

"He tried to be Spider-man!" Arsenal's voice stated.

"Thank god there are two less vulgar vigilantes in my apartment" I sighed dramatically.

"Ha, joke's on you, you're just not looking into our minds!" Roy informed. I simply raised an eyebrow.

"You see doll, while Wade says his thoughts out loud, we keep all our dirty thoughts about you in our heads," Jason explained, taking his helmet off.

"Yeah well, you'll have to start saying stuff out loud if you want her to turn her on or something because for some reason she's stopped looking in my brain!" Wade breathed out, figuring out how to get my knife out of his crotch.

"The reason why I've stopped is that I've only seen weird messed up shit in your head Wilson. The first time we met, I looked into your brain and you were having a debate on which nickname you was the most appropriate for me. And then you had a bet with yourself on how long it would take for you to get me in your bed!" I clarified.

"Damn, yeah, we're not like that in our heads, right Jaybird?" Roy asked looking at his partner, who looked back at him whilst nodding. 

"So did you manage to sleep with her? Who won?" Jason asked

"Everone lost expect for one of them that bet _never_." Jason and Roy both cocked an eyebrow

"Well I have voices in my head, watcha gonna do about it?" Wade defended. Walking towards him, I said

"Nothing whatsoever!" I pulled my knife out of his crotch and patted his chest after he let out a long groan. I then walked away, slinging my dagger in my hand.

"Marry me!" Roy whispered, sharing the same dumbfounded look as Jason.

"That woman is something I'm telling you!" Wade choked out as he tried to ease his pain.

"Yeaaah!" Jason sighed, still mesmerised.

"AND YOU'RE PAYING FOR THE WINDOW WADE!!!!!" I yelled from the living room. Wade only groaned in frustration. I walked back in the kitchen and sat on the counter top whilst munching on a snack.

"Why don't you guys live with us?" Roy asked.

"Oh thank god, I can't live with this Freddie Krueger faced jackass!" I acted.

"Why Freddie Krueger?" Jason asked. My eyes widened and I looked to Wade, who was shaking his head.

"No fucking way you haven't told them yet?" I laughed.

"Told us what?" Roy asked, both boys even more confused.

"Well, why don't you tell them, Wade, if we're going to move in with them might as well tell them your big secret, you can't keep in hidden away forever!" I mocked.

"Oh my god (Y/N) you're such a bully!!!!!" Wade whined.

"Tell us, man!" Jason turned to Wade.

"What you will see cannot be unseen!" I warned.

"Stooooooop!" Wade whined again. I skipped towards him and smiled mockingly at him leaning on the wall. Roy raised an eyebrow at the merc, waiting for his confession.

"Well....I have a confession to make!" He said clearing his throat. I rolled my eyes at his overdramatic action.

"I-" He looked at me, spotting my eyebrows raised.

Nah, fuck it, she's intimidating and a big bully!" Wade defended, pointing at me. Jason rolled his eyes and picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"What the fuck let me go!" I said, already feeling dizzy by the progressive blood flowing to my head. I punched his back a few times but gave up once I was out of breath.

"Wade?" Roy asked. No answer.

"Waaaade!!" Roy exclaimed.

"Oh my god, he's in awe at (Y/N)'s ass!" Jason sighed. He let go of me, helping me stand up.

"That's happened to me before!" Roy smirked. I punched his arm to shut him up.

"Owww!" He yelped, taken by surprise at my action.

"Just get on with it Wade!" Jason said impatiently.

"Fiiine! Well, the thing I have to tell you is that when I was mutated, I lost my lovely beauty!" He explained, running his hands over his cheeks. I scoffed at his statement. He slowly peeled his mask off his face.

"Tadaa!!" Wade sing sang.

"Ahhh!" Roy exclaimed.

"Wha-at is that?" Jason stuttered hiding behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys don't find me attractive." Wade chocked out.

"Oh my god you guys, stop acting up, I'll have to baby him afterwards," I whined. They immediately stopped their act and apologised.

"Wait you guys knew?" Wade asked relieved.

"Not really, (Y/N) mentioned something about your face but nothing more! We didn't really know what she meant by that!" Jason explained.

"Ahhhh, I feel so much better!" Wade sighed.

"Actually, we're only going to take (Y/N)!" Roy joked, picking me up.

"Stop fuckin- CARRYING ME!!!!" I yelled, trying to wriggle out of Roy's arm.

"You're right about the ass Roy!" Jason pointed out.

"Yeah eh!" Roy laughed with a goofy voice. I used this distraction to sway myself forwards, making Roy fall to the floor and sat on his chest. I smirked down at him.

"You're eager to be in this position aren't you cutie? First when we met then right now?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes. I got up and kicked his side. He groaned at my action.

"So we start packing tonight?" I smiled, turning my attention to Jason.

"Sure thing sweet buns!" He winked.


	3. Chapter 3

\------

_"So we start packing tonight?" I smiled, turning my attention to Jason._

_"Sure thing sweet buns!" He winked._

\-----

**Your PoV**

It's been a month since we moved in with Jason and Roy and I'm not going to lie but it feels nice. Jason went out because he had some 'family buisness' he didn't want to attend, leaving Roy, Wade and I on the couch, watching a chick flick movie.

"Cutie, can I have the popcorn please?" Roy asked from the other side of the couch.

"Nah!" I answered.

"Please?"

"Can't be bothered to move." I stated. He huffed but made his way to me by walking on all fours on Wade and sat between both of us. 

"Owiiiie!" Wade whined.

"Thanks sweets!" Roy said, taking the bowl out of my arms.

"No my baaaby!!!" I exclaimed, taking the bowl out of his grasp and cuddling it as far away as possible from a pouty Roy. Suddenly, a ringtone went off.

 _"X gonna give it to ya!"_  It sang. Wade picked up the phone without looking away from the TV screen.

"Helloooo? Yes! ... Nah! M'kayyy!" He hung up the phone.

"(Y/N), Weasel called, said dish soap man showed up at the bar, saying he's looking for us!" He informed, standing up.

"Can't we wait until the movie's finished?"

"No." 

"Can I at least finish my popcorn?" I asked, hopeful.

"No give it to Roy!" I groaned but gave it to him anyway.

"Can I come?" Roy asked eating the popcorn I finally gave to him.

"Nah, you don't want to get involved with this bald douchebag!" Wade answered.

"We'll be back shortly!" Wade added, pulling me towards the exit.

"Wait I need to put my suit on!" I stopped.

"You won't be needing to!" 

"What? Why?" 

"Because you'll be undercover! I obviously can't because of how irrisitible I am!" He explained. I rolled my eyes as we arrived at the front door, that opened, revealing a tired Jason Todd.

"Bye! We'll be back soon!" I skipped, kissing his cheek on the way out in an attempt to make him feel better. He abruptly woke his tired self up as he followed our movements before the door was slammed shut.

**3rd Person PoV**

"What was that about?" Jason asked Roy.

"Some asshole they've had history with has shown up and they're going to beat him up!" Roy abbreviated.

"Should we go spy on them?" Jason asked with a mischievous smile. 

"You bet!" Roy answered, jumping off the couch.

**\------Time Skip-----**

**Your PoV**

"So he came in and pinned me to the wall and he demanded where you assholes were;" Weasel explained, handing us a glass of our usual alcohol each.

"Hm, did he say where he went to? Like where do we meet him?" I asked.

"He said he'll be back at half past, which is... 3 minutes from now!" Weasel said looking at his watch.

"Okay, I'll go hide upstairs, you know what to do right?" Wade asked.

"Yeah! Don't worry!" I reassured before going to sit at a spare table.

"Good luck!" Wade whispered before skidding upstairs.

**Wade's PoV**

I paced upstairs and sat on a chair that gave a clear view on (Y/N).

"Ouch, what the fuck man!" A voice cursed from another room behind Wade. He tip toed towards it and what he saw made his eyes widen.

**Your PoV**

Weasel eyed me from the bar. I sighed as I awaited the man that turned our lives into a living hell. Well, not me just Wade, but  _he_  has turned my life into a living hell.

I fiddled with my fingers as I tried to push the stress aside. It worked until not too unfamiliar footsteps echoed through the room. Looking up, I saw Francis with a shit eating grin tugging on his face.

"Well hello gorgeous!" his British accent very apparent.

"Hey assfuck!" I greeted non-chalantly. He chuckled as he sat in front of me.

( **A/N:**  I'm not gonna lie, he's hot!)

"What is it you want fucktard?" I cursed, getting straight to the point. 

"I want you get a better life than that low life merc sweetheart." He explained.

"And why would I do that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I pity you (Y/N), I mean, you have so much potential with that power of yours and you use it for some antihero stuff that's going on, hm?" He studied me for a few seconds before continuing.

"And I can be your ticket outta here!" He added. I smirked and scoffed in disbelief.

"And why would I  _ever_  agree to that?!" He shrugged. He then leaned forwards on the table.

"Between you and me, you're better of with me darling, because all the people that want you for your power and the little protection you have from 'em... It'll just be a living hell for you sugar!"

I looked at the table, processing what he just said. He leaned even further onto the table, licking his lips before continuing in the same low tone.

"You wouldn't want to put that kind of pressure even on that asshole now would you?" He gazing into my eyes, trying to get a glipse of what I'm thinking about.

"I'm the one with the mind reading powers not you!" I sighed, trying to make him stop looking at me that way. He smiled at my remark. He took something out of his jacket and slid it across the table. 

"Have a think about it darling, and give me a call yeah?" He smiled before standing up and marching out of the bar.

I sat at the table, frozen, trying to process the situation I just got myself in. I grabbed the piece of paper and read it. It had his number on it.

"Great job (Y/N), you just got yourself in a big load of endless shit!" I mumbled sarcastically. My thoughts about the situation were abruptly stopped when a red and black figure fell from the first floor. The other men in the bar got up quickly but slowly sat back down when realising who just fell. A loud moan escaped the merc as he got up. Two other figures, namely Red Hood and Arsenal jumped down and all three of them walked towards me.

"Sooo, how'd it go?" Roy asked sitting beside me.

"Way better if a red and black condom did his part of the plan!" I exclaimed, glaring at Wade.

"Looking, in my defense, they distracted me!" He pointed at the two other men.

"You're so irresponsible dickward!" I huffed. He gasped dramatically.

"Don't you go insulting one of the main characters of my favorite cartoons! I won't ever see it the same way again!" He whisper yelled.

"Serves you right!" 

"Children, children, let's calm down now!" Jason gestured.

"So what'd he say?" Wade asked after a minute of silence.


	4. Chapter 4

****

****\-----

_"Children, children, let's calm down now!" Jason gestured.  
_

_"So what'd he say?" Wade asked after a minute of silence._

\-----

_A few days later..._

**Your PoV**

"God, I wish the guys let us come to kick ass with them!" Wade sighed from across the couch. I hummed in agreement.

"In their defense, we didn't let them come when we had to take down Francis!"

"Yeah but they came anyway! We should be there!" He whined.

"We were lucky that Francis is kind of a pacifist otherwise I might have gotten kidnapped back there and you would have been too late! We shouldn't interviene and interfere if they deal with dangerous people!" I explained. 

"Meh, I guess you're right, plus I get to have you all to myself!" He winked, getting off the couch.

"Do you want anything to eat?" He asked making his way to the kitchen.

"Yeah, um.. ouh! Can I have a -" A huge explosion projected us to the floor.

"There she is, get her!" A voice echoed through the apartment. Voices and footsteps resonated.

"Wade, katana!" I yelled, throwing one to him, which he caught in one smooth movement. We both got up and started fighting the armed men. Suddenly, two sniper shots were set off and I fell into unconsciousness before Wade.

**\------Time Skip------**

**Jason's PoV**

We finally finished our mission and we were headed back home on our motocycles.

"Destination Home Sweet Home. Yo Jay, do you think Wade managed to sleep with (Y/N)?" Roy asked through the intercome.

"(Y/N) respects herself way too much to be sleeping with any one of us. We're not going to get hre anytime soon!" I answered.

"What's so fucking annoying is that I'm so determined to have her that I don't even sleep with other girls anymore! Plus the competition... Oh man I want her so badly!" Roy whined.

"Me too Roy, me too!" I sighed. We finally turned the corner, but once I saw our apartment, I stopped, resulting in Roy nearly colliding into me.

"What the fuck man? I nearly crashed into you!" Roy complained. When he saw that I wasn't answering, he looked at me then followed my gaze.

"Woah" He gasped. The apartment had a big hole in it and it was on fire.

We got off our motocycles and ran to the rooftop of the opposite building block. We jumped inside without a second thought. Roy was already coughing as we searched the burning apartment for (Y/N) and Wade. A little more for (Y/N) since Wade survives anything. We found a man's body that Roy started dragging out while I searched for (Y/N). After approximately 30 seconds of serching the whole apartment, my intercome turned itself on.

"Dude get out of there, she isn't in there!" 

"How do you know?" 

"Wade just told me since he woke up, get out! Now!!"

I raced towards the broken window and swiftly jumped out of it as the apartment level above ours collapsed onto it. I turned back around to a constant coughing sound. Roy was helping Wade sit up straight.

"I'm smokin' hot fellas!" He acted, raising his hand to his forehead as if he was fainting.

"Where's (Y/N)?" I asked, more aggressively then intended.

"Some sorry motherfuckers came busting into our apartment and tranquilised us! I saw (Y/N) being dragged out just before the liquid took it's effect on me." He explained.

"So we find her!" Roy stated, taking his phone out.

**Your PoV**

I slowly woke up. Opening my eyes a little bit too quickly, I realised I was tied to a chair in a cold, well lit room.

"Finally you're awake." A voice said.

"No shit Sherlock!" I sighed. Seeing how unphased I was about the situation, he marched towards me, standing behind me. Suddenly, he pulled my hair back and he lowered himself to be right in my face.

"You're going to make me a lot of money!" Don't fuckin' mess this up for me!" He cursed, tugging on my hair, which made me wince. 

"I'm sorry, did I offend you by never asking who you are?" I asked innocently. He growled and let me go, walking out of the room. 

"Have a nice stay!" He chuckled before shutting the door. I huffed as I looked around the room for something to help me escape. I tried to undo my cuffs with my powers.

"Fuck!" I whispered. Once I tried to release with my powers, an extreme stinging sensation hit my skin by the cuffs. I tried tilting my chair to make me fall and undo my cuffs from the chair, which was done successfully. An alarm sounded once I go up from the floor. It immitted a vibrant red light. I took a deep breathe before opening the door. It revealed two guards that had not moved from their post since the siren blared in the corridors. I kicked the first one to the floor and choked the second one with my hand cuffs.

I ran into a dark corridor and checked every door to see if any were unlocked. I ran at one of the doors with a little red light next to it. A screen popped up  _Keycard required?_  "Dammit!" I whispered. More footsteps came this way as I tried the doors. I decided to make a run for it. I prepared myself to jump on the guard that was approaching. Once I saw his feet, I turned around the corner and started to punch him. The second time, he caught my fist. He then showed his face and my eyes grew wide.

"Time to go sweetheart!" Francis said, swinging me over his shoulder.  _Again with the carrying me!_ I thought.

"Let me go! I can walk you know!" I yelled trying to get out of his grasp.

"I do but you'll just use that opportunity to escape won't ya!" He said, only tightening his hold around me. Promptly, the ceiling crashed down behind us and the three infamous vigilantes I was happy of calling roomates readied themselves to attack. Francis turned around. I sighed as his back obstructed my view.

"Don't get distracted by the ass guys!" Jason whispered. I rolled my eyes as I heard them. Francis decided to put me down, but took his gun out of his jacket and placed in on my temple. I freaked out for a few seconds but relaxed when Wade spoke up.

"Hey you ugly cocksucker! Why don't you leave her alone." 

"Still have your decent manners don't you Wilson?" Francis asked rhetorically.

"Stop wasting our time and hand her over!" Roy chipped in.

"No, I'm not wasting, time, I'm buying it!" He said, before putting a gas mask on. He pushed me towards them, but Jason caught me. We looked back at him, but he disappeared behind a thick layer of gas that was released by a little gas cylinder. We coughed violently before we relaxed into unconscious states, once again.


	5. Chapter 5

__

_\--------_

_"No, I'm not wasting, time, I'm buying it!" He said, before putting a gas mask on. He pushed me towards them, but Jason caught me. We looked back at him, but he disappeared behind a thick layer of gas that was released by a little gas cylinder. We coughed violently before we relaxed into unconscious states, once again._

__\---------_  
_

**Warnings:** _Swearing, Implied smut, vulgar/ graphic Deapool language_

**Your PoV**

My mind became consicous  _again_  but still kept my eyes closed. I heard groans, from two different people.

"Heyyy, (Y/N)!!" A voice whispered. I slowly opened my eyes and let them adjust to the light. I distinguished Arsenal leaning into me, a big grin on his face. Then my mind snapped. I pulled away.

"Gahh!" I exclaimed suprised.

"Good day to you too sweet cheeks!" He chuckled from his chair, his hands tied behind his back.

"Which cheeks hmm?" Wade flirted from the other side of the room. Roy and Jason snickered from their chairs. I lean forwards with blushed cheeks, to look at them. They were both tied up in a similar position to our, except for Wade, who had different kind of hancuffs so that he wouldn't attempt to cut his hand off to free himself.

The loud metal door opening, roaring as it did, revealing Francis.

"Well well well, how did you sleep girls?" He smirked. We simply glared at him.

"Come on darlings, don't tell me the chairs were uncomfortable." He grinned. Still no answer. He sighed, but grabbed my neck, making me breath out to be able to breathe.

"Get your fucking hands off her you fuck!!!" Jason cursed.

"I will cut your dick off and fuck you with it!!!" Wade threatened.

"Let her go before I skin that ugly face of your off and stuff it down your throat!!' Roy yelled. Francis let go of me. I breathed audibly to try and fill my lungs with air again. He lowered himself to my level.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" He asked, grazing his thumb on my cheek. I glared at him without uttering a word. He simply pouted at my expression.

I pulled my head back, to that he was not touching me anymore.

"I brought you here so that we could come to some form of  _agreement_." He chuckled while bringing a chair in front of me and straddling it. He placed his arms on the backrest and his legs around it's feet. He looked directly at me, knowing I was the most understandable out of the group. I glared at him as he licked his lips and continued.

"If you don't stop interfering with my job, I'll have to kill you. Well except for you Wade, I'll kill this... beautiful darling, I think that'll give you enough guilt to go on for a while." He gestured to me whilst turning his attention to Wade. My breathing hitched at his statement and I distinguished in the corner of my eye, Roy snapping his head in my direction as he heard me.

"We won't interfere again." Jason stated. All our heads turned towards Jason as he looked at Francis. But we could tell he was glaring at him through his helmet.

"Good." Francis glared back. He took a remote out of his pocket and put his thumb on it. It released my handcuffs. He stood up and walked out of the room. Before he was completely out of sight, he turned back to us.

"And don't kill my men  _please_ ," He mocked. "It takes fuckin' forever to find others afterwards." He explained.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Roy complained, rolling his eyes through his domino mask. Francis walked out, and we stayed still until we couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. I stood up and rubbed my wrists as I walked to Roy, untying his hands. He repeated the action with Wade, as I repeated mines with Jason. They stood up and sighed as Roy came up to me and hugged me.

"What is this for?" I asked, my eyes wide in surprise.

"We missed you, we thought you might have died in our burning apartment." He smiled.

"OUR APARTMENT WAS ON FIRE?????!!!!" I yelled.

"Um.... Yes?" Roy informed. I sighed loudly in frustration.

"I'm sure we can stay at Weasel's bar, right?" Wade asked. I nodded slowly as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

**\-----Time Skip-----**

"So, you want to stay forever... in my spare bedrooms upstairs?" Weasel asked. I nodded.

"Please, it's only until we found another apartment." I bargained.

"Fine, but on two conditions." He gave in. I nodded as I waited for his conditions.

"Wade always comes down with his suit because  _god_  he is  _haunting_ , and you stay here too and babysit them, you're the only one that's reasonable."

"Then we have a deal!" I smiled. I walked towards the back door of the empty bar and opened it.

"We're in kids!" I teased. They came in, one after the other and skipped up the stairs as they saluted Weasel and disappeared in one of the many bedrooms. I paced back and sat on a stool in front of the owner.

"I'll pay you in a month." I explained.

"No don't worry, you've helped me enough in the past to earn a free accommodation." He denied. I smiled and thanked him. I started walking up the stairs when he stopped me. I looked over at him and he threw me a pair of keys.

"Lock up behind me." He said, walking to the front door. I locked up and walked to the rooms. I sighed as I opened my bedroom door, only to see Roy laying on my bed, half naked his hands behind his head and Wade in one chair, still in his suit and polishing his gun. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Um... don't you guys have rooms, and where's Jason?" I asked. The bathroom door opened and out came Jason, shirtless, with a towel around his waist and drying his hair in another towel. I slightly blushed.

"Right here baby," He smiled, kissing my cheek as he continued to a small dressing room where he started changing into comfy clothes.

"And we're staying in your room." Jason explained, his voice muffled by the door.

"Why?" I scoffed, crossing my arms. Wade got up and skipped to me.

"Because gumdrop, since the whole kidnapping scenario, we're not letting you out of our sight!" He informed, booping my nose as he skipped past me to the bathroom. I raised my eyebrows and Jason came out, slipping a T-shirt on as he laid on my bed, beside Roy.

"And where am I supposed to sleep?" I said, a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Orgy!!!!!" Wade yelled from the bathroom.

"Hell no," I yelled back.

"Cuddle pile." Roy deadpanned. I sighed as I made my way in the small dressing room. I took my suit off and started putting a tank top about my bar. That was, until I felt a hand on my stomach. My eyes grew wide as I turned around and saw a smiling Roy. He was looking over my body, a already apparent bulge in his sweatpants. His shit eating grin disappeared as I punched him in the gut and pushed him out of the dressing.

"Worth it," I heard. I rolled my eyes as I put leggings on. I walked out, a huge smile on Roy's satisfied face. He went back to his relaxed position on my bed, Jason in the same position. I sighed as I slid from the end of the bed up to the headboard. I laid on my stomach between the pair and breathed softly. My eyes slowly closed as I realised how tired I was from the day. I felt shifting beside me. Feeling Jason's back, I brought myself closer to him and put my arms around his waist, laying my head on his back. Roy made the same action as me as he tightened his grip around my waist and nuzzled my neck. Wade's footsteps could be heard as he positioned himself on all of us with a small "oof" and put his arms around all of us. We slowly relaxed, as our breath steadied at the same pace as each other's.

"Good night lovers." Wade muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

****

 

 **Warning:** A lot of ass groping, implied smut and language

_"Good night lovers." Wade muttered._

**Your PoV**

I slowly woke up from my nice peaceful slumber. However, I quickly frowned when I couldn't move. I opened my eyes and came face to face with Jason's neck. I blushed as I tried to get off of him. Due to my movements, two groans were released, one from Jason and another one from the guy laying on me. I tried to turn my gaze but couldn't due to the heavy weight on my back. Fortunately, I saw ginger hair. I huffed as I tried to discreetly push Roy off me, which only resulted in both guys tightening their grip around my waist and nuzzling their faces in my neck. I huffed as I relaxed back on Jason. I closed my eyes, thinking of a way of discreetly getting out of bed. My eyes shot open when I felt Roy's hand trail down my waist to my ass and giving it a light squeeze.

"Okay, that's enough!" I head butted Roy and used my powers to propels him in the air. Before he could fall down, I moved to the side, making him crash into Jason, both released a long groan.

"The fuck (Y/N)?!" Jason exclaimed, rubbing his head, his eyes not fully open due to the sleepiness still weighing over him.

"Ginger fuck here squeezed my ass!" I exclaimed.

"So? We do it all the time when you're asle-" he stopped once my facial expression changed.

"DUDE!" Roy stopped.

"Good morning lovers!" Wade walked in with a plate of food. He spanked my ass and placed the tray on the bed. I punched him and brought a dagger from my bedside table and stabbed him with it.

"Owwwww!" He cried.

"Oh god, let's get out of here man!" Roy eyed Jason.

**\-----Time Skip-----**

"I found a lead!" Jason yelled from his computer.

"What are you on about?" I asked, coming into my room, seeing him laying on it with his computer on his lap.

"Well, since that Francis guy threatened us, we need to kill him."

"And that makes sense in which universe?" I asked.

"If we kill him, you'll have one less threat to worry about!" He explained. I nodded.

"Good point. HEY ASSHOLE, GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!" I yelled.

"Are you horny?" A precipitated Roy and Wade ran in the room.

"No!" I scoffed.

"I have a plan, there's this dealer that made this substance that can kill Francis."

"Seems like we're not the only one who wants him dead!" Wade muttered, coming on Jason's side to look at the computer.

"He goes to the same club on a daily basis and he is the only one that knows where the substance in kept. We nodded in agreement.

"The plan is we go to this celebration type thing he's going to before the club, then we follow him in. The only rational cover we can have is a very handsy couple."

"Oh, come on!" I groaned.

"I'll do it!" Roy volunteered.

"No, no offence, but you're a ginger, and you'll bring too much attention, plus our enemies know Arsenal is a ginger so..."

"Okay okay, I got it!" he interrupted.

"That settles it, I'm doing it!" Wade concluded. We all looked at him, a 'are you serious?' expression on our faces. He groaned.

"Fine! Jason has to do it!" He sighed defeated.

**\-----Time Skip----**

"Ugh, I hate galas!" I groaned as we arrived in the 4x4 we bought.

"It's only for a few hours baby girl!" Jason reassured. Before we could get out, Roy spoke up.

"Remember (Y/N), just because he's your fake boyfriend doesn't mean you can fall in love with him alright?" I rolled my eyes at him as Jason got out of the car and opened my door, gracefully pulling me out of it. He held my waist as we walked up the stairs to the hall. I gasped as I looked around, admiring the fancy decorations, expensive carpets and paintings.

"Come on!" Jay ushered as he squeezed my ass. I slapped his hand away and took my hand in his instead.

"You are so dead when this is over."

"It'll be worth it!" Roy said though the earpiece. Ignoring the pair, we arrived at the common area.

"There he is!" I nudged him, remembering the man's face from Jay's computer.

"We get closer!"

"No Jay, if he sees us now, then at the club, he'll get suspicious!" I stopped. He huffed, but thought for a second.

"She's got a point!" Roy said through the earpiece.

"Fine, we wait!" He sighed, a few glances were sent our way and we started dancing when the music came on.

"Kiss me!" Jay smirked. I smiled back, leaning into his ear.

"Only in your dreams lover boy!" I whispered.

"If you think I'm asking for a kiss because I want one.... Well that's true but there are people watching us!" He explained, I sighed, but crashed my lips on his, to which he gladly returned. He cupped my cheek in one hand, and brought me closer with the other, tightening his grip around my waist.

"Noooooooo!" Roy and Wade's voices yelled in the earpiece. We simply ignored it as we pulled away. I blushed and look to the floor, while he put his forehead to mine. He chuckled as I looked back up at him, a huge grin plastered on his face. Mimicking my previous action, he brought his face closer to my ear and whispered.

"Roy, you owe me 50 bucks!"

"Oh fuck off!!" I whispered to Jason, pushing him away from me.

**\-----Time Skip-----**

We followed the dealer to the club, while we all changed into casual clothes.

"Stop fucking looking at me!" I snapped in the car as the guys eyes me with shit eating grins as I took my dress off, leaving me in my underwear.

All four of us soon exited the car and made our way in the club.

"He's over there, go seduce him and get as close as possible to him, and look into his mind for the substance, 'kay?" Jason briefed. I nodded and walked towards the dancefloor.

"Why can't she seduce me?!?!" Wade whined.

"We've already been seduced genius!" Roy stated.


	7. Chapter 7

****

******Warning:** I mean it's these guys, so implied smut maybe and language. Also didn't proofread but that's no new news lmao!

She danced that a goddess in the middle of the place like she owned it.

"Damn," Roy muttered through the earpiece, watching behind her behind Jason's eye camera alongside Wade.

"That's some sexy majestic shit right there," The merc agreed.

"I'm going to get a drink," Jason sighed.

"What? nooo, I want to see her dance," Wade whined.

"We need to stay focused," Jason explained.

"He's right, maybe she might give us a lap dance after or something," Roy nodded hopefully.

"Doubt it," Wade grumbled.

Jason walked towards the bar, calling for a whiskey while scanning the crowd, searching for the man in question and keeping an eye on their diva.

"Wait," Roy instructed after a few minutes and a bunch more alcohol shots from Jason.

"What?"

"I think I saw the guy, look more on the right," Jason turned to the left in his slightly tipsy stated, somehow catching a glimpse of (Y/N).

"OH MY GOD SOMEONE IS ALL OVER HER YOU BETTER GO UP TO HER AND PUNCH THE LIFE OUT OF HIM!!" Wade yelled, "AND THAT'S YOUR LEFT NOT YOUR RIGHT!"

Jason looked back in the girl's direction but couldn't spot her anywhere. Shit! he thought, walking away from the bar. He scurried in the direction of the girl's previous location and looked around.

The man distinguished her with the target. She was previously giving him a lap dance before she grasped his jaw. Jason scanned around the booth before pacing towards it, entering it and shutting the curtains.

"Please," The man begged. (Y/N) eyes glowed a bright red as she entered his head, searching for the information they were looking for.

"Look at her ass," Roy hinted through his earpiece.

"Stop," Jason grumbled, looking away from the girl so the men wouldn't check her out.

"Wow, such a gentleman," Wade grumbled.

"Shut up, all of you," (Y/N) ordered as she came out of his brain and nodded to Jason.

"I've got the info, we should head home," She whispered to him, gazing back at the man, "I made him fall asleep, it's like nothing happened."

"Good," Jason sighed, holding her hand and dragging her out of the booth. A small smirk appeared on his lips as an idea popped into his head.

"We're due a good drink for the hard work don't you think?" He chuckled. A shy smile etched onto her face and she nodded.

"See you later assholes," Jason laughed, taking his eye camera and earpiece off.

"What no-"

(Y/N) followed suit, following the man to the bar and ordering a few drinks. They both had a lot of fun, they became more than a little tipsy, and, before Roy and Wade arrived to bring them home, they were making out against one of the walls of the club.

"Jesus, look at them Wade, our plans are ruined!" Roy sighed as their gazes landed upon Jason's lips plastered to the girl's, her arms were around his shoulders, fisting his hair, and Jason's arms were around her waist, holding her shoulders.

The latter was pinning her against the wall and she hummed as his lips moved to her neck.

"Should we... do something," Roy mumbled.

"Uhh, yeah!" Wade scoffed, prying Jason off of (Y/N).

"What the hell man?" The latter groaned, trying to get back to the girl.

"Jaaaasoooon," She giggled in Roy's arms as he carried her out of the club towards the car. Wade and Jason followed soon behind, the merc's arm around his shoulders to keep him steady as his huge stupid grin stayed plastered on his face.

"Wade, you drive, I'll be in the back with (Y/N) to keep her... under control."  
"Isn't it illegal to drive when someone is drunk beside you?" The girl asked as she was stuffed in the back seat by the ginger head.

"We don't care right now (Y/N)," Wade grumbled turning on the engine.

"Ruuuude!" She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting like a child. As the car pulled away from the curb, she sank into Roy's chest and looked up at him. Her expression washed over and she smiled up at him lovingly.

"You're cute," She whisper giggled, holding his jaw in her hand. His eyes widened and he gulped, holding your hand to release his jaw.

"Why won't you play with me?" She whined, clinging onto his T-shirt.

"Because you're drunk and I don't mess with that shit!"

"Pleeease, just one kissss!!!" She pouted.

"Nooo," He shook his head.

"I'll make out with you when we get home," Jason blurted out, turning back to her to smirk at her drunkenly.

"Yeah baby," She smirked back at him.

"Oh god," Roy whined.

*****

"Jason, can you be a big boy and change into your pyjamas?" Wade cooed. He hummed tiredly, slipping his jacket off his shoulders lazily, dropping it on the floor where he had been before walking to his room.

"(Y/N) behave!" Roy ordered as he tried to carry her waist to her room.

"Let me go," She grunted, wiggling uncontrollably to get out of his muscular arms. She managed to crawl out and sat down on the couch glaring up at her. Roy scanned over her featured before dropping to his knees at her legs.

"Don't be mad pleeeeease!" He pouted.

"No!" She huffed.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked. She sat there in thought before a huge grin broke on her face.

"Buy us Chinese food!!" She squealed. He groaned but nodded.

"I'll do it tomorrow."

"No, now, I'm hungry!" She insisted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fiiiine," He grumbled, standing up. He really did not want to go out again after everything. But he would go, the Chinese place was just a block away any.   
"Wade, I'm going to get Chinese, (Y/N)'s in a mood." He informed, pulling his sweater back on and shutting the door.

"Oh fuck you guys are going to have a major hangover." Wade cursed as he inspected a shirtless Jason in sweatpants holding his head as he collapsed on the couch in (Y/N) lap.

"Behave okay, I have to get medicine before the shop closes for the day tomorrow. Curse Sundays," He muttered the last part, jumping out of the window.

******

"(Y/N)?" Roy asked the next morning, going into her bedroom only to find it empty.

"(Y/N)?" He asked again distressed, running into Wade's room to see if she hadn't gotten in his room for comfort because of her hangover.

"What?" Wade asked begrudgingly, shooting off his bed, "what's so fucking important where you had to wake me up?" He cursed.

"(Y/N) isn't in her room!" He whispers yelled.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I don't know!!" He answered in the same tone.

"Jason knows maybe?" The merc grumbled. Both men meandered to his room and opened the door.

"Hey, Jason have you seen- OH MY GOD!"

**Comments, votes and feedback improve motivation, writing and publishing, so it is in your best interest to leave some! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

****

**Warning:** Implied sex, language, potential language, mention of sex and a lil bit of nudity for y'all nasties! Also, very thick and complex plot (to explain) so, sorry if it doesn't make sense lol!

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Roy howled. (Y/N) was in Jason's bed, curled up on his chest. Both of them naked. The pair shuffled, from the light protruding from behind the ginger and merc, and the obnoxious sounds that escaped the former's mouth. (Y/N) groaned, frowning at the figure by the door before slowly looking up, wondering who she was laying on. She squeaked as she made eye contact with Jason, pulling away abruptly. Her chest was exposed to the cold room and the shocked eyes of everyone. A huge blush plastered on her face as she pulled the cover over her breasts.

"What the hell Jason?" She scowled.

"What the hell  _Jason_? What the hell... you! You're in my bed," He spluttered.

"What happened yesterday?" The girl grumbled, holding her suddenly pounding head, she pulled the covers with her, stumbling off the bed, wincing.

"Ahh fuck," She held her lower abdomen.

".... I think I know what happened yesterday," Jason's eyes widened.

"We didn't have sex" (Y/N) shook her head in denial.

"Well," Roy started, only being interrupted by a nudge by Wade.

"No no," The (H/C) haired girl pointed, "I want to know what happened," she sat on the bed, next to Jason, throwing half of the sheets over his legs and stomach.

"You guys were all over each other yesterday. You wouldn't stop making out."

"We-"

"There was also a lot of groping," Wade agreed, nodding his head matter-of-factly.

"Oh god," She blushed, burying her face in the pillow.

"Oh no," Jason gulped,"I remember... things"

"What?" (Y/N) asked, "you two, leave!"

"Noooo! We want to know as well!" Wade groaned.

"Then closed the door,"

"We're the only ones in the apartment," Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Just...tell us dammit!" she instructed, slapping the raven-haired.

"I remember we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves -- oh, I do remember making out and the beginning and end of... sex when those two left for food," He nodded, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Oh don't remember the details!" She snapped.

"Shame I can't remember the actual sex," He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I learned a lot about you babe, wanna confess a few things?" He smirked, laying on his side, facing her. A deeper blush burnt her cheeks as she glared at him.

"I have nothing to say, I was drunk," She denied.

"Actually, you say what you think when you're drunk-"

"Shut up Roy!" The girl ordered, pulling the sheets over her and sliding to her room, wincing at the pain between her hips.

"Wow, I'm rough even when I'm drunk!" Jason grinned proudly. Wade sighed.

"Don't worry buddy. We'll find a girl," Roy patted the merc's back as he nodded slowly, like a little child that had just dropped his favourite candy on the floor.

*****

"So what do we have?" Roy asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the desk and the girl tapped away at the keyboard.

"When I entered that guy's mind, I found out a few things," She started, searching an address on Google Maps, "it's a complicated process but I understood it this morning-."

"You mean after you slept with Jason?" Wade grumbled.

"Not now Wilson," She slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!" He whined, rubbing the sore spot and pulling away from her shoulder.

"So, basically, the person we hunted down yesterday knew this other guy that would supply guns to him as long as he gave him a hard drive."

"What kind of hard drive?" Roy asked.

"I don't know, I'm guessing it's some files for missiles or something along those lines because his native country is going to shit and he wants to have the insurance of protecting it."

"How did you get all that from a drunk guy?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"When people are drunk, it's harder, I can only see images and have to piece it together. I might be completely wrong, but it seems very dangerous," She nodded to the group.

"So we intercept that as well," Jason concluded.

"As I was saying, Francis has a hard drive that he is willing to exchange for the chemicals that the guy we 'met' yesterday. But since he won't do an exchange that won't benefit him, he has a contact that will give him guns for the hard drive."

"What?" The men asked confused in unison. She groaned exasperatedly, pulling a bloc note out from the drawer and drawing a diagram.

       

They hummed, immediately understanding what was happening. 

"Makes sense now?"

"Still a little blurred but yes clarifies a lot!" Jason nodded.

"Good," She cheered, turning back to the computer and pulling up a tab, "now, we just need to figure out what Francis wants to do with these chemicals."

"Wait," The ginger's eyebrows furrowed as he kneeled down to be closer to the computer, inspecting the chemical formula.

"Hold up, he wants to modify that chemical!" He pointed to the substance on the screen.

"Roy?" The girl asked, turning to him. His eyes peeled away from the screen, staring at her with a raised eyebrow. "what do you know about this chemical?" she muttered. His lips twitched lightly before he turned back to the screen.

"From memory, the chemical Francis wants contains a compound that restores skin tissue -- but that other chemical was taken off the market because it had a degenerative cell, a lot worse than cancer." The ginger nodded.

"Mmh," Jason inquired as he locked eyes with (Y/N).

"I think I know what he plans to do!" The girl gulped.

**Comments, votes and feedback improve motivation, writing and publishing, so it is in your best interest to leave some! :)**


End file.
